Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by LimitedTimeLoser
Summary: It's Christmas at Mordhaus! WARNING THIS FIC IS VERY FLUFFY! No slash though :P


**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever claimed to own the characters in this fic. Any fictions that I create that do contain OCs I make sure to inform you before you read them.**

**Heads Up this fix hints at a recent episode of Metalocalypse, if you're not a fan of spoilers then you should probably wait until you've seen it. Also this fic is really really cute. So don't read if you're allergic to adorableness lol. No slash, bummer huh? Enjoy!**

**Oh and when you see (**) it means on of the guys are having a flashback. You'll know who once you read okay, okay I'll let you read now :)**

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

"Toki, why'd I have to be a fuckin' elf?" Pickles asked looking in the mirror, disgusted by his costume.

Toki made sure everyone had on a costume for every holiday he thought was interesting. Last year, Skwisgaar was Cupid. Since he's such the _ladies' man_. For 's Day, Pickles was a leprechaun. Frankly, Toki enjoyed making fun of his bandmates' height. For Independence Day, Ofdensen was Abraham Lincoln...That one really had no excuse.

"Because Pickle!...Elves fits yous." he smiled a sweet smile that Pickles saw to be malicious.

"To hell it does. Why the fuck are these fuckin' tights so fuckin' tight! An' ya know how I feel aboot green! Why couldn't I where red or black or fuckin'...fuckin'... I don't know _anythin' _other than green? I wanna die now.." the angered drummer complained.

"Because Pickles! Waits, what elves does you sees where's reds or blascks? Reds ams Santas's colors. And since I ams to be Santas. I calls de shots." the guitarist smiled handing the ginger haired man a green hat.

Pickles looked at him for a moment and sighed, "Fine, fine, fine.. Jus' get out okay? I need a little break from ya. This is ganna be a laaaaahng day."

Toki squealed and clasped his hands together loudly which slightly startled Pickles, "Wowee! Thanks Pickle!"

Then leaving the elf to stare at himself in the mirror. The pulled out half of a joint, lit it exhaled and looked at the ceiling as he released the smoke.

"Fuckin' Toki." Pickles smiled.

"What?" Nathan asked staring at Pickles intensely.

"What?" Pickles asked back, obviously not realizing that he'd said that aloud.

"No, you said what?" Nathan asked frowning a bit in confusion.

"Wah?" Pickles said raising a pierced brow.

Nathan let out a heavy sigh, " You said..No you know what? Fuck it." he groaned dismissing the question with a swat.

Nathan looked at the beer bottle he held in his hand. He took a large gulp of it and threw his head back. Slowly transporting himself into his own world of thoughts.

"Nathans, I likes to speak withs you for a moments.." Toki said peeking his head through Nathan's bedroom door. Nathan stared at the door for a moment before responding.

"Uh...Come in." Nathan said as he belched.

"Sos... Tells me. Who'd you gets for Secret Santas?" Toki asked with a sweet smile on his face.+

Nathan laughed inside his head at this. Toki basically held them all hostage with a gun pointed at each of their heads until they agreed to the Secret Santa thing. Now, Toki stood before him icy eyes glowing and lips pouted. A very unfair puppy dog glare he possessed.

"Toki.." Nathan said sighing he knew Toki would realize what he was doing. He told the guitarist that he was his Secret Santa. But Toki thought he was about to tell him to leave or something.

"Please Nathans!" Toki dropped to his knees begging his eyes becoming glassy and bottom lip quivering.

_Damn it Toki. How was he so good at that? _Nathan thought.

"Toki!" Nathan said raising his voice slightly careful to not make the guitarist believe he was angry.

Toki sighed, "Fines. Ifs you amments goings to tells me thens I amments to tells you whos I got for de Secret Santas!"

"Fine." Nathan said in a relieved tone.

Toki returned to his feet and bit his lip softly as he thought of a way to get the answer out of the vocalist. His thinking rewarded him nothing. He folded his arms and pouted and he stared at the larger man.

"Sos, you amments to tells me?" he asked once again.

Nathan grinned devilishly, "I guess not."

Toki let out a sad sigh, the one that resembles a child having to but a toy back on the shelf at Walmart because he hadn't cleaned his room.

"Okays." he said turning away from Nathan.

"Merry Christmas, Toki.." Nathan whispered to himself.

"So Nathan, you're okay with this?" Charles asked.

"What? Huh? Okay with..yeah.. Um what?" Nathan said feeling confused.

"The plan that the four of us just discussed?" Charles sighed.

Nathan looked up noticing that Skwisgaar,Charles and Murderface were in the room now.

"Woah, when did you guys get in here?" he asked.

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. "So I'll take that as a 'no'.."

Murderface look at Nathan with narrowed eyes.

"What the fuck are you looking at me like that for fuck-face?" Nathan growled.

"You dick breath." Murderface fired back.

"You sure would know everything about that, huh?" Nathan grunted taking a sip of his forgotten beer.

The two began arguing back and forth. Trading insult for insult, Pickles and Skwisgaar sat back traded looks between each other.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Charles nearly yelled. "Please, you can continue your bickering later."

Nathan looked at Murderface with a disgusted gleam in his eye, taking a few gulps from his beer finishing it off chucking the empty bottle behind him. The klokiteer who stood in the back cleaning the carpet let out a muffled scream as a result of the glass bursting on his head he had a shard of glass stuck in his hood stabbing his one payed much attention other than Charles who made a mental note.

"What were you talking about earlier... I was.. yeah." Nathan said.

"We were discussing the Secret Santa project..Did all want to continue that since there's no word on Toki's current whereabouts and it _was _his little idea? You all just went along with it." Charles asked straightening his tie.

"Uhh... I mean I already have the gifts. So I mean..." Nathan said.

"Who was Toki's S.S?" Charles asked.

Nathan smiled and raised his hand.

"Then you are going to do what what his gift?" Charles furrowed a brow.

"Put it on his bed. Just because he ain't here don't mean he gatta be left out. It's his idead anyway." Pickles said.

Charles nodded, "Very well." With that the manager was on his way to office.

"Heys! Heys!" Toki panted stopping the manager in the middle of the hallway.

"Yes, Toki?" Charles asked. stopping checking his watch. He had time to spare. Very little, but he still had _some_.

" I propose we does Secret Santas!" Toki squeaked.

Charles only blinked at him for a moment, "Toki, I uh.. I believe that something you and the guys should talk about. So you can get their point of view on this idea. I uh-"

"Comes on! Who doesn't likes free gifts? And _you _ams requireds to participates!" Toki demanded.

"This isn't really something I think I should take part in, Toki." Charles coughed.

"Yes it ams! Let's makes a deals!" Toki exclaimed.

"Toki, no matter what this deal meal might be I dont think I-"

"That's ams your problems rights there! You thinks too much!" Toki said smacking Charles' shoulder.

Toki looked Charles with bulged, glossy blue eyes. The same look similar to the one he gave Nathan. Charles on blinked at him. Toki hated when Charles did that to him. Though he chose to not acknowledge it this time. Toki was determined to win this one. Within seconds, of complete silences and awkward stares. Charles finally caved.

"Fine. I'll make sure we talk about the Secret Santa thing." he sighed.

"Ands?" Toki looked at himexpectantly.

"And I will also..participate ." Charles said feeling defeated.

"Yay! Secret Santas!" Toki bounced up and down his excited resembled that of a 16 year old girl but Charles kept that to himself.

"Hey Skwishgaar! Remember that time we tricked Toki into thinking we were going Christmas caroling and when we went to that house it was Pickles and Nathan in and they pelt him with cupcakes and we had a food fight?" Murderface asked smiling as hard as he possibly could.

Skwisgaar looked at the floor as he plucked his guitar strings.

"Ja.: he answered smiling softly.

"Okays Tokis, dis ams our first house of de nights. we have to makes dems really feels the Christmas specials." Skwisgaar said with false enthusiasm.

"Yeah Toki! You've really gotta nail 'em with this first schong!" Murderface said.

"We shoulds probablies rehearses." Toki said nervously.

""Ja lets start with dis ones!" Skwisgaar said pointed to a song on the lyric book Toki held. The three band mates practiced their song during the car ride to the house.

As they reached the front porch of the house Toki took several deep breaths.

Murderface and Skwisgaar exchanged excited looks as William knocked on the door. The door was open quickly and Toki began to sing.

_'Have yourself a merry little Christmas" _he began and gasped when he noticed he'd just been pelted in the face with a cupcake by...Nathan?

Oh. It was on! Toki thought to himself.

Murderface and Skwisgaar all quickly ran to help themselves to the desert trays on the table inside the house. They all ran tossing Christmas themed cookies and cupcakes at one another. They hadn't laughed and played around this much in years and it felt great! After about a half an hour Toki realized they were wasting perfectly good deserts. Good thing he had his insulin and needles with at all times or this could get ugly. Toki picked up a reindeer shaped cookie and a red icing cupcake, he dabbed a little red icing on the nose of the reindeer and sang to himself,

_"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose. _

_And if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows."_

He giggled, as he listened to the guys enjoy their food fight.

" Damn it fucker! That was my eye" Pickles yelling laughing at the same time.

"Ho, ho, ho." said each one of the guys including Charles with a smile.

**I really hope you enjoyed this one. I was up late and this idea smacked me right in the throat and I knew I had to right it. :) Make sure you review this fix to tell me now much you loved it. Yes, yes, no? Oh okay.. lol :)**


End file.
